Moments of Our Own
by TheDamselInShiningArmour
Summary: Written for the writers write challenge. Prompt : "I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best."


**Name of the challenge:** The writers write challenge

 **Name of the challenger:** UsernameDoesNotExist

 **Name of the author:** TheDamselInShiningArmour

 **Pairing:** Abhijeet, Tarika

 **Prompt:** "I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best." 

**Moments of Our Own**

"What does the forensic analysis say, Tarika?" Abhijeet said, barging into the lab.

"3 dead bodies and half an hour – "

"For God's sake Tarika, stop ranting! All of us are trying to serve the nation here, alright?"

She shifted her gaze from the dead body and looked at Abhijeet.

Blood-shot eyes, messy hair, cracked lips, shirt half out, no coat…she knew better than arguing with the angry police officer.

"Now did you or did you not find anything?"

"Nothing conclusive," she said, plainly.

"Damn it!" Abhijeet banged his clenched fist on the table and turned on his heels.

He stormed out of the lab, hardly bothering about being insensitive.

…

…

"What have you got?"

Abhijeet almost spooked Tarika. She had been so engrossed in her work that she hadn't noticed him entering the lab or walking up to her.

"The cause of death – "

"We already know that…what else?"

Tarika looked at her wrist watch and then looked at him.

"Abhijeet it's just been 15 minutes since you last came – "

"And you," Abhijeet cut her off and spoke to Vaibhav, "You got nothing, eh?"

"Sir actually – "

"We didn't hire you because we wanted a mannequin in the forensic lab, you know."

Vaibhav looked at Abhijeet incredulously. His gaze then shifted to Dr. Tarika and then back to Abhijeet.

The senior inspector snapped his fingers and pointed at Vaibhav's desk.

"Nor did we want a stare-off. Get to work. NOW!"

"I'm going to cross examine the witnesses and when I am back, I want something that would help us get to the culprit, alright?"

Tarika gave him a curt nod.

"And where is Dr. Salunkhe? Why on Earth is he not here yet?"

"He is on leave. He is ill."

"What a perfect day to fall ill."

Tarika just shook her head disapprovingly as she watched him stride out of the lab.

…

…

"Hope you have found – "

Abhijeet stopped in the middle of the sentence as he found Vaibhav reaching for her fingers. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. His pull was so strong that she had to keep her palm on his chest to avoid collision.

"Abhijeet actually – "she tried to explain.

"Found anything?" he tightened his grip on her hand and didn't let go till Vaibhav had walked away.

She sighed. He didn't want to talk about Vaibhav right now. But he was going to act like a baby about it.

"The murderer is a woman, around 30 years old. We found two sets of finger prints one of which matched with our criminal database."

"Whose is it?"

"Raghav."

"Could be her accomplice."

"No… I wouldn't think that way."

"What? Why?"

"Our database says that he had been arrested for being involved in a drug racket. We found conclusive evidence revealing the fact that the woman is a regular consumer of cocaine."

"Great. Now we can get to her."

"There is more. We found her saliva on the dead bodies which also reveals that she suffers from viral hepatitis."

"Thanks, Dr. Tarika," he spoke formally.

He then smiled lopsidedly and left the lab. He was mad about Vaibhav reaching for her hand.

If only he would listen!

…

…

"Abhijeet listen to me!" Tarika followed him towards the parking lot, "I know the case has been solved."

"Tarika I…"

"Abhijeet – don't avoid me!"

He stopped and turned around.

He then held her by the shoulders.

"What else am I supposed to do, huh? You go around flirting with random guys and I – "

"Can you just let me explain?"

"No! I don't want to listen to your lies – "

"Lies! Abhijeet when did I lie to you?"

"Just leave me alone Tarika!"

"But – "

She was about to protest but she decided that it was best to leave him alone for some time. She walked towards her car and sat inside, waiting for him to calm down.

As she saw Vaibhav walking towards Abhijeet, she rolled the down the windows of her car. Sure eavesdropping was bad, but she needed to listen to this.

"Sir I need to talk to you."

"What is it?" Abhijeet spoke coldly, without bothering to look at him properly.

"Sir you shouldn't have spoken to her like that."

"Mind your own business."

"You were acting so selfish in the morning – you didn't realize how insensitive you were. But she didn't say a word. Forensic analysis is a time consuming process….we cannot produce results on demand! And sir you shouldn't have held her hand like that in the – "

"Enough! Enough of your nonsense….who are you to tell me that I shouldn't hold her. I am her – "

"Her fingers were burnt in acid sir!"

"Wh…what?"

"I was just trying to have a look at them."

"I…"

"It must have hurt real bad when you held her like that."

"But she should have told me!"

"She tried to."

"But – "

"And you know what she did when I asked her if it hurt? She just smiled…"

"I – "

"You're just a jerk."

Abhijeet looked at the ground.

Shit!

He really had had been a jerk!

"How dare you call him a jerk?"

Tarika stood in front of him, her back almost touching his chest, as though she were defending him from some physical harm.

"Tarika!" both the men said in unison.

"I thought you left," Abhijeet said.

"I was waiting for you."

"I am selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle."

"But if you can't handle him at his worst," she knew he had said this to her but she spoke to Vaibhav, "Then you sure as hell don't deserve him at his best."

She turned to give him a little smile and then turned back to Vaibhav.

"I am sorry…it was a little harsh, wasn't it?"

"Well, I shouldn't have called him a jerk – "

"No, you were right…I had been a jerk. But we're sorry you were dragged into this."

"It's okay," he smiled at both of them, "All's well that ends well."

As vaibhav left the parking lot, the two lovers were left alone. Abhijeet turned to Tarika.

"Tarika I'm really sorry. How's your hand now? Should we see a doctor? I didn't even imagine that there could be acid – I was so carried away – I'm so so so sorry! You should've just punched me in the gut! Oh God! It must have hurt you so much… I – "

"Hush…hush Abhijeet," she wrapped herself around him and rubbed his back, "It's completely alright. It doesn't even hurt anymore."

He held her by the shoulders gently and then kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled at him, a reddish hue appearing on her dusky cheeks. She stepped closer to him, her soft breasts touched his chest gently, teasing it. As his hands slipped down towards her waist, her lips pressed themselves against his.

He slightly parted his lips, giving her more access. She pulled his lower, fuller lip between her lips and sucked.

"Mmm," Abhijeet couldn't help letting out a moan.

He then pressed his lips harder against hers, increasing the tension, turning the gentle kiss into a more passionate one. As she responded, the pressure kept alternating between high and low before they parted.

"Let's go to my house" he said, panting, "I love making love to you Tarika but tonight I want to sleep with you – in the most innocent sense of the word… I want to feel your breath as I drift into sleep…"

Tarika smiled…it was the cutest thing she had heard in a long time…

 **A/N: I hope I did justice to the prompt.**

 **It was a nice competition – made me brainstorm = )**

 **Hope you guys liked reading it. Please do leave a review. Constructive criticism is very welcome.**


End file.
